White Wolf
by Serpient
Summary: jacobs broken and crushed after he realized Bella loves and chose Edward. so what happens if a mystrious White werewolf comes to his rescue, in more ways than one. My summory is just to grab your attention, if you like it you like it. if you dont.. READ!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimers. i dont own any right to twilight.

Cleo was a white lone werewolf. She had abilities that most others like her don't posses. And that's why she has been shunned from her pack. She has been roaming on her own, traveling south from Alaska, as she searches for somewhere where she belongs.

Jacob and the Pack

Another boring day as they sat around eating at Sam's. Emily's cooking was delicious and no one passed up a chance to eat at her house. Werewolf life has been slow and nothing has happened since Victoria crossed into their border a week or two ago.

Jacob was worried for Bella's safety, and he truly believed he could protect her better, with the help of the pack, that the Cullen vampires could. He starred of into space holding his half eaten monster burger in his hot, big hands. Embry and Quil stopped their eating contest to look at Jake.

"Dude? What's up?" Quil said with a concerned voice as his face wrinkled with worry.

Jake snapped out of daze and starred at him blankly. Before he could react Sam stood up and stood frozen, tensing up and starring intently as the woods outside his home. The others did the same, picking up a saint wolf smell, and blood. The pack dropped their food and phased as they headed for the woods.

Their psyches became connected and every thought and emotion became united with the others as they completely phased and entered the forest and searched out the sent. It wasn't weak, yet not strong. The wind had blown it towards their direction. Sam led the way as he took off in rapid speed towards the scent.

The trees speed by them in a blur as they raced to the scent. Soon they came up on a clearing deep in the words where the scent was strongest. The pack picked up on a psyche that was not familiar to them, until it was suddenly cut off from them. The emotions that leaked through from the moments they felt it was of udder abandonment of hope, a pain more piercing than that of a stake through the damn heart.

They tread towards the smell with caution until behind a tree emerged a beautiful white wolf. She was highly undernourished, you could see her bones. She had matted fur with closed and open gashes that looked as if they hadn't quite healed up and were still bleeding. She wobbled weakly as she strode forth.

She lowered her head as she looked as Sam in the eyes. She had liquid ice blue eyes that could pierce even diamond. She tucked her tale under legs to show she was no threat and weaker than him. As she approached him she started to whine and slowly, which looked painful, rolled onto her back to expose her stomach. Sam understood and took pity her licked her snout to show she was safe and accepted. She yipped in delight.

All the while this scene took place; Jacob couldn't help but feel another connection to her. He couldn't put his finger on it. Yet it was strong. Something about this female wolf seemed to draw him to her. The others picked up on jakes strange feelings.

Sam accepted her into the pack. He phased to his naked human self as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She had fainted. She ran as quickly as they could back to Sam's and Emily's house. Once they reached his front door Emily ran out stunned.

"Emily, grab some bandages and first aid… and probably some food and water. She's dieing."

Sam brought her into his and Emily's room and laid her massive, bloody wolf form on the bed. Seconds later Emily entered with the bandages and water. Sam left and Emily closed the door, but not before they passed each other and intimate look that only true soul mates could have. Sam sat down on his couch, sitting beside Embry and Quil. Jake stood in the door way, noticing the look they had he turned his head and stared out the window, not being able to keep his thoughts off the wolf.

"I think she'll be alright, she just needs to rest, eat, and heal." Sam said in a serious tone, directed mainly to Jake. He had on a look of worry that he didn't know he was showing. He consciously whipped off the look and replaced it with something stoic.

"Dude, what happened out there? What's up, Jake?" Quil said with a curious gaze.

"I don't know. I just seemed…." He trailed off not wanting to relive the experience. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. He turned around and walked out the door.

"I'll catch ya guys tomorrow. I am going to check up on Billy, ill stop by to marrow to check up on her."

Jake phased as soon as he hit the woods. His primal instincts took over as he ran like the wind to Billy's. Seconds later, when he arrived home it was almost midnight. He walked into the front door. Nobody was up; Billy must have been sleeping already. He walked slowly and sulkily to his room and just fell into his bed. Minutes later he was snoring.

The next day he woke up at about noon. He stretched and felt well rested. He decided to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and as soon was he was about to get the water ready. A knock pounded on the door along with a frantic voice. Embry was screaming like an idiot.

He walked out to see what the hell was wrong with him. Lately, Jake hasn't been in a good brotherly family mood.

"What's up, man?" Jake said in a slightly agitated voice.

Embry looked hyped up and was jumping around like and idiot, he was shaking form excitement. The next few words that came out his mouth were barely understandable and Jake doesn't know how he said it all without taking a breath.

"DUDETHEWHITEWOLFINTHEFORESTISACTUALYAWOLFANDIMEANWEREWOLFLIKEUS!!CANYOUFUCKINGBELIEVETHAT!LETSGOTOSAMS!SHESUPANDHOT!!" he said eyes wide, huffing, and smiling like an idiot.

Jake just stood there completely stunned. Half stunned because Embry said it all in one breath pretty loudly, and because he could have figured she was a werewolf, but it feels better with facts.

Two seconds flat they both phased and sped on their way to Sam's. Whatever he was doing, he guesses it wasn't that important. They shortly arrived at Sam's where Seth, Quil, and Sam and Billy already were. Jake did a double take when he saw billy and a look of confusion crossed over his features. Sam saw this and explained.

"I called Billy shortly after you left. There was a lot more damaged to her than I thought. And she may be able to heal quickly like us; the lack of nourishment stopped that." Jake just made an O with his mouth. Jake started looking around.

"So where is she?" he said in an expectant, curious, and slightly exited voice.

"With Emily, she'll be out shortly. She just had to get her some clothes." Sam said tinted slightly red.

And before Jake could comment Sam, the door creaked open and out came a pale, thin, slender young woman. She had long slivery platinum blond hair, white blondish that went down her back. She had the same as human as she does wolf like. Only more human, with not much emotion. She had pink, glossy lips that were set in a straight, unsmiling line. What Jake would do just to see her smile! She wore a simple white cotton dress, which seemed a bit small for her, it came up to her midthigh.

With her eyes she addressed everyone individually, and assessed them in her mind. Then the last was Jake, her eyes ran over his beautiful chiseled body, tan skin, and dark rich brown eyes that she melted under.

As soon as Jake saw her. He realized that she was the reason he stayed connected to the earth. She was his gravity, the hand the pumped his heart. The breath in his lungs. His knees became wobbly and mushy, and he was about to fall to his knees in front of this girl. Bella who? Life made sense, huge matters and important things to him became fleeting thoughts, as his head swam with her image. He yearned to touch her, to hold her so bad that it took every ounce of self restraint not to fulfill this desire.

His whole body became vulnerable just with a look from her beautiful icy eyes. She melted under gaze. His eyes softened. He was weak. He was strong. And it was all her fault.

She smiled softly as she realized what had just become of Jake. And with that smile gone his self restraint. Damn it sucked. In .004 seconded flat he was 2 inches away from her face running his hand smoothing along her burning hot white skin. She flushed as she took a step back, fear engulfing her features as her eyes widen with a slight terror.

That absolutely killed him. To see the only one he lived for frightened by him. He roared in rage at himself as he took off, not wanting to and needing to. He ripped himself from her as he barreled out the door. The girl looked shocked.

The rest of jakes pack and Billy starred at her in amazement than starred at the swinging door where Jake just left through.

Billy rolled his wheelchair a little forward and motioned for her to sit. She looked to Sam who she claimed as her superior for reassurance. He looked taken aback but understood none the less as nodded his head once. She sat on the couch a few feet from Billy.

Billy spoke with a calm voice.

"What is your name?" he asked

Her body tensed as did everyone else's who just wanted to hear her speak.

"My name is Cleo. And I am a werewolf just like you." She said in a bell like voice.

this is the story. if you enjoy it. tell me and ill keep writing. you dont, i wont. enjoy. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The pack and Billy sat crowded around Cleo, amazement on their features. Questions on their face, of what happened between her and Jake, why she was here. Why was she in such bad shape before?

She took their questions with grace, a solemn unfeeling and unemotional face.

"Where did you come from? How did you get here? Why are you here? What pack? What happened between you and Jake?" Quil pounced about exited. His questions coming out at rapid fire. Cleo was surprised he could breathe. She took in questions with grace. Slowly reacting.

"I came from a pack way up in Yukon territory… "Her face seemed to sadden, but she continued with the interview. "I came here by foot or paw if you prefer. "They smiled at her small attempt at a joke. "My pack calls them the Ulva, which in Inuit means wolf… but I am no longer part of the Ulva." Her icy blue eyes darkened.

In the room it was like everyone was holding their breathes, waiting for her to continue. They didn't know what to expect, whether or not she was going to continue with why she was no longer apart of the Ulva pack or was she going to answer what happened between her and Jake.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I don't really know how to explain this… Jake, was his name?" she asked in a sweet voice, the others around her nodded. "Well, he imprinted on me." She said it so bluntly that they were caught of guard.

It took a few minutes for them to register what she just said, so blatantly.

Sam was the first to speak. "And how did you not imprint on him?" his voice reeled with curiosity and concern.

"Well… I have this ability, a barrier around my mind. Making it hard for me to register what happened. Don't get me wrong, "she waved her arms in the air, trying to say no offense, "I imprinted as well… its just a lot more complicated." Her eyes weld with tears.

"It took me by surprise to be honest… and I didn't mean to push him away, I was scared and I didn't know what to do…" her voice sounded confused, as though she was musing only to herself.

Embry spoke up next, quiet the entire time, "how… could you not feel it too?" his voice so full of emotion, Cleo almost couldn't take it, her control was wavering, and she wanted to fall to ache emotions she was refusing to feel, she had to remain devoid, it became a chant inside her.

She turned her head down, her blond white hair spilling in front of her face. "You... Don't understand." Unchecked emotions spilled into her voice. She fiddled with her dress.

"They... Didn't want me because I was… 'Special'." She said special with little air quotes, "I am different. And they didn't like that about me. I kept them from me. From my heart… and… soul." Her speech trailed into a whisper. Everyone stunned at her story, unable to put the words together.

She stood up, her body slightly aching still with the pressure of movement. She turned to walk out of the small house. She looked back over her shoulder.

"I will be back." I fake smiled graced her lips, what she could be if she would just let herself feel happy.

* * *

Jake

I had to go, I had to run. His face twisted in anguish as he tried to understand what just happened. His thoughts slightly distorted do to his primal animal instincts taking over and softening the pain.

She was like a drug and all he had to do was look at her. She mesmerized him, making it hard to breath. She was the perfect of perfection. Everything about her drove him mad, but in an absolutely perfect way. The word perfect was an understatement to her.

But in his heart, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, the way she reacted. Shouldn't she feel the same way? Doesn't she know? Questions raced over and over again through his brain.

He couldn't find the answers, no matter how far he ran. He just realized he had been running full speed, trees blurring together to be a mesh of greens and browns. He found himself in unfamiliar territory when he finally slowed down, but he could find his way back.

There was a small brook, a boulder surrounded it, and he jumped up and sat on it. Adrenaline still burned through his veins, making next to impossible to sit still, but he needed to try. He needed to try to put the pieces together.

_Why didn't he stay, try to figure it out, and try to figure her out._

Maybe because it hurt so much, her face, turned in fear and shock as he tried to reach for her. His beautiful, earth shattering face, twisted into pain. He phased back into his human form, sat cross legged the boulder, his face in his hands. His shoulders slumped. His heart felt like it was going to explode. Like it was going to break. Jake sat their unable to comprehend what was going on.

* * *

Cleo

The girl with the long white platinum hair trailed outside weakly. She could feel their eyes on her back. But that didn't matter now, she didn't know what did anymore, but she needed to see Jake.

He was her soul mate, she at least owed him an explanation, she just needed to try and keep her control at the same time.

It almost snapped when she saw him, feeling the massive power of imprinting just above the surface of her control, the thought of knowing she didn't have to look for her eternal mate.

She gently took of the dress and threw it to the side as she walked into the forest phasing. Her wolf form looked better, no more scratches, her wounds healed, she was a bit plumper.

She stretched her toes as the dug in her claws and ran as fast as she could. Searching for his sent. Stretching her mind out to find his.

As she was running, she recoiled her mind as she found his, in so much torment and pain, just from her obvious rejection. She could feel guilt coil under her barrier, she kept over her mind.

She put more torque into her steps as she lunged longer trying to get to him faster. It was like she couldn't get to him fast enough.

As she was running faster to him, Jake. Her mind swam with the memories of months prior.

A man with black long hair, tanned skin, rippled with muscles, stepped forward in the snow; it crunched beneath his bare feet. His hand retracted back as he swung and hit a beautiful girl with white hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes, that mesmerized whomever looked into them.

His strong calloused hand connected with her face and she flung to the floor. Pain surging through her jaw. She didn't get up. He was her superior. She stayed, looking at the ground, like a pitiful animal.

His black eyes bore down on her. She began to shake. No daring to look to see what would happen next.

"The elders… they call you great and special." His voice dripped with venom, hate. It made her whimper with fear.

"You aren't anything over me… you know that… I don't really want to take you as my mate. You pitiful creature. You aren't even one of us. Shila was the only one willing to take in an outsider wolf." He turned his back to her. He won again. He dominated her every time. But she knew she could beat him if she wanted to, she just needed to lose the strict control she kept over herself.

As Cleo shook her head to clear her head of the harmful thoughts she rounded on the clearing with the brook where she saw Jake, sitting on the boulder, naked and stretched out in thought. She could feel his hurt from her rejection. He looked as though he was pondering something.

She stopped to look at him for a while, until he turned his head to look at her. His eyes softening. His brown eyes made her melt as she trotted over to him. Phasing into her naked human self, she could feel his eyes appreciate every bit of her, looking upon her as though she were a goddess. She blushed slightly.

"I-i… can explain." She blushed letting her hair spill over her features as she came closer to him

* * *

End of chapter. It's been a super long time and I didn't even think I was going to write this story again, but I got a random review and I felt re inspired to write this story again. Well I will update sooner than I did last time. I suck as keeping up with updates. So it's okay to hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cleo blushed as she stepped forward, into the water. The sun beamed down illuminating her hair, making it seem as though she had a halo about her head. She slightly smiled, but to Jake, she was an angel that refused to feel.

He moved closer to her, unable to stop himself, even if it meant her rejecting him again. It didn't matter.

"Jake... I." but before she could finish, he smashed his mouth against her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and dragging her to him, warm, naked bodies smoldered together.

A sigh escaped her lips, she was falling, losing her strict control, but at that moment she didn't care. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around the back of his neck. She kissed him back with a powerful force; she dragged him into the stream, steaming as their bodies hit the cool water. His hands traveled the length of her body, memorizing every curve.

As they pulled apart to get some air, Cleo stopped herself. Jake noticed the hesitation and looked at her before going to kiss her again. She pushed him gently away, not wanting to hurt him, but that didn't stop, his eyes held confusion.

"Jake," her voice a little firmer, "let me explain… why." She set her away from him, they were both tempted to touch the other, but refrained. Cleo wrapped herself in a protective barrier as to not fall again to him. He was like a drug, the perfect drug made specifically for her. She sighed again and rubbed her forehead.

How to begin.

"You didn't stay, and that's my fault. I didn't mean to push you away. I feel what you feel I do… I can just block it out." Her voice trailed, anger warped his face.

"How can you not feel it? It's so powerful I felt the earth shake underneath me?!" his voice yelled out with anger and hurt, confusion also evident. Cleo's eyes weld with tears. She tilted her head so that her hair would fall in from of her face and body, protecting her body from his threatening gaze.

He overwhelmed her, and that wasn't good. "I can feel it under the surface… Jake I am diff-"before she could finish Jake held up his hand to stop her from speaking. His head lolled down in defeat, heart shattering. His face screwed up in pain. She reached out to him, how he wanted the comfort from her, but he had to refuse, and that was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

"Will you please just listen to me!!!" frustration getting the better of her as she yelled and stood. He stopped and sat down, watching her impatiently. She slowly sat down, sighing heavily.

"I am forbidden to ever go back to my pack… I ran away. They didn't want anything to with me because of what I can do…" she waited for his reaction. She could feel his pity as his eyebrows knitted together.

"I am a physic, I can read your mind right now if I wanted to," her mouth curved into a delicate smile, "but I don't want to. I don't want to see visions of the future and past. I don't want to lose control sometime… I didn't ask for this, Jake." Her voice cracked on the last part, a tear that threatened to fall did. Jake reached out his tanned hand, a huge contrast to her alabaster skin, and swiped up the tear. He took it and put it to his lips, moistening them with her salty tear.

She looked at him with shock. Her body shifted slightly as she went into a more comfortable position.

"I can block it from my mind… I can block all my emotions so I don't feel anything… that's the only thing keeping me from palling apart and shredding to pieces." Her icy blue eyes became vacant; she started at something he would probably never see. He shifted closer to her, he wanted, no he needed, to mend her broken heart. His heart was not happy when hers wasn't.

"I… I am just not ready to feel anything yet… and for that I am sorry… will you... Will you please forgive me?" As soon as she finished her sentence Jake softly brushed her lips with his. He caressed her cheek. He understood, he could wait for her. He will protect her delicate heart. She smiled a true smile, as more tears streamed down her face. With the barrier in tact she shifted into her magnificent white wolf form. Jake followed suit and it was the white wolf and the rusty dark furred wolf standing side by side.

He stood above her by 3 and half feet, she was the smallest werewolf he had ever seen. She smallest in their pack anyway. She picked up on his thoughts and smiled on the inside. She allowed him and her psyche to connect as it normally should when they are in their second forms.

She could feel him brush the barrier of her mind. He could sense her. This comforted him. She could feel his unspoken questions about her. The ones he wouldn't ask, afraid they might break her, maybe they would.

As they ran through the forest, she could feel the power that imprinting had on him. She could feel all the pain and sorrow he no long felt, his heart was mending, no long torn to pieces, fighting for a woman he loved greatly who would only see him half way, he was fighting a fight that he could never win. But none of that mattered anymore because he felt like he won now. She was the ultimate prize, Cleo.

As they ran back to the house through the whirring forests, she could feel the rest of the packs minds psyche's join them. She could feel their reactions as they picked up what happened through jakes easily read thoughts. They could feel her mind as well. To them it was like she was a glass wall. They could see her, they could feel her, and they just weren't in all the way. They could hear her banging on the glass.

They met up in an open field. Sam, his black shiny fur glistening in the son, Quil and Embry following suit. Their trot had a light jump to it. As they reached the middle of the field and met up with them, Leah came running out with the youngest member of the pack Seth, whom was also bigger than Cleo.

In all honesty she was barely bigger than an actual wolf, but they could sense her strength was as powerful as theirs. She just seemed small, weak and vulnerable. Like they needed to protect her.

She could hear their thoughts do to her size. She laughed in her head. Who cares how small she was, she still packed a punch. She just became upset when she realized they thought her weak. She made it here all on her own. This may not have been where she was originally going, but it's where she ended up.

In all honesty, Cleo didn't know where she was going to go. She just needed to leave. And low and behold, she found a home. They didn't know everything yet. But was far as she could tell they accepted her for what she was. Seth ran up to her playfully, taller than her. He licked her snout in greeting. In a sign that says he cares. She returned the gesture.

Jacob reacted to Seth and nipped at him protectively of her. Cleo just walked up un phased. To Jacob it felt like he had all the love in the entire existence of everything, yet he had to make her fall in love with, knowing she refused to let her feel any emotions. Embry and Quil picked up on these thoughts. Confusion running through their neurons.

Cleo refused to feel emotions, afraid they would tear her apart. She could feel them under the surface of the glass. They wanted to pull her under and devour her. She was afraid that the massive and intense power of imprinting couldn't change that. They didn't know her past. And she was afraid to let them know.

Her journey led her to Jake and his pack… but did they want her to stay. She didn't know how to broach the subject… and in all honesty she was scared. She felt Sam pull them going back towards Emily's, now that they knew that Jake and Cleo were safe.

When they all got phased back and dressed. They all sat around in the living room, packed with muscular were wolf native line backers, the thought is actually comical, but it's true. The small, frail and fair skinned Cleo stayed awkwardly by the door. Not knowing what else to do. Inside her, her instincts raged, telling her this was was she belonged. But listening to her instincts hadn't really worked out too well in the past.

Billy noticed this and asked her to join them. She looked around, a look of lost on her face. Sam took her hand and led her to the couch and set her in between the massive forms of Quil and Embry, whom were smiling like fools.

"Cleo," his voice catching her attention, with a strange and happy tone in it, "the pack and I have come to a decision." Jake stood leaning against the well in front of the couch. He had no idea with the 'pack' decided.

"Would you like to join our pack? Unless you don't want to of course…" his voice trailed off for her to decide but sitting in between Quil and Embry, they squashed as their warm skin touched in a rough hug. They smiled and laughed.

"DO IT!!!" Quil yelled into her sensitive ears, ending in laughter.

Embry patted her head affectionately, "yeah after last night and all, you are practically one of us." They kept talking but it wasn't reaching her ears. Her gaze drifted to Jake, his arms crossed, a dark look on his face, pondering something. He smiled sweetly as he noticed her looking; she blushed slightly, and then looked away. Her mind raced with indecision. What was she going to do… she tapped her figures on her knees. Rolling the options out in front of her. Fate played cruel jokes with her.

Kicked out of her true pack because she was a psychic werewolf, running away after years of abuse, nearly dieing and being saved by a fellow wolf pack. She was use to the solitude. What if she only let them down? What if she only hurt them? And as much as she was trying to deny it, her heart pounded every time she looked into his deep brown eyes. Her stomach fluttered every time she sneaked a peak at his lips.

After these thoughts her mind came to an abrupt decision. They asked her to join their pack, a huge deal. Well they are going to get a huge deal. If they want her they are getting the whole thing. They just need to understand the healing process takes some time.

When she finally came out of her thoughts she noticed their faces became very serious and solemn. They thought she was going to say no. she stood up and paced out of everyone's heat. They were overwhelming her.

She looked down, placing a hand on the wood frame of the door. A slight breeze catching her hair. Jake looked at her with and admiration only a priest would know with his god. She smiled. As mush as she wanted to he will just have to wait. She always liked playing hard to get and it was better that way, than just knowing. She knew that some people waited their whole lives to find the one they were meant to be with, but she wasn't looking. She wanted to find him the hard way.

She wanted to play the dance of hard to get. Romantic dinners, long talks. The awkward first date. She has been denied so much, she was making this happen. She wasn't going to mess up like last time. This was going to be better than before.

As she stood their making her long awaited decision, she could feel the glass in her mind breaking. A vision demanded surface. She clutched the wood frame. Snapping it into splinters.

Her body fell to the ground. Everyone stood hyper sensitive to her body. Fear and worry and concern covered their features. Jake reached out to lift her up.

She room became a whir of colors. Noises became distant, as the temperature became humid and sticky with static. She gripped Jake for support. She couldn't let the glass break. She couldn't let it control her any more. She wouldn't destroy their lives like she did her last pack.

Tears streamed down her face as her neurons burned with the sensation of the vision surging through her eyes.

She saw herself, with the pack, happy. Vampires, a fight. Fear, a beautiful girl with brown hair. The forbidden fruit. Then she saw Caleb, and her heart stopped. He rushed at her in her head like lighting. His stern tan face, broad thick eyebrows, knitted into a scowl. Looking down on her.

Somewhere, sometime, in the future, they would come for her. She just didn't know when, and then it was gone. The numbing blackness tried to take her body to sleep, but for a few brief moments she refused.

She weakly opened her eyes, black spots dancing around her vision.

"I-I'll stay…" she mustered to say before passing out in jakes arms. The pack looked stunned at the white wolf, more frail that a butterflies wings. They witnessed in their minds what she saw. She couldn't control them from seeing what she saw. They were to close to protect from the power of her vision. So they knew what she knew.

This should only bring them closer.

End of Chapter… yeah. It's okay. But I could have done better. I am so loosing my mojo.


End file.
